EXE
by JDFlame20222
Summary: A story of Horror, a story of Tragedy. Pain, vengeance, and surprises. Will we find the conclusion? What will our hero gain when revenge possesses his mind? Find out in this take on CreepyPasta, "Sonic.EXE". (Warning: OOC scenes, and a bit of graphic violence is depicted. If you're a bit younger than targeted audience, I suggest you read with a friend or someone you trust. Thanks.)
1. A New Presentation

June 16th, 2015

The innovators at SEGA headquarters were working on their latest invention. One of them was holding a strange item, it looked like a high-tech bicycle helmet, but with an eyepiece and game-controller attached.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my latest and greatest creation; The SEGA EXE. This will surely be the newest thing out there since Blu-Ray. We should release THIS onto shelves for Sonic's 24th anniversary." He said, holding the mentioned item up.

"Hm, interesting. How does it work?" The other inventor asked.

"It's simple; just put it onto your head, and push the "on" button, which is located on the right side of the helmet." The man explained, preforming the mentioned instructions. "This is SEGA EXE: Sonic edition. Now, WHAT the EXE does is amazing; it produces non-cannon, choose-your-own-adventure games, except, it will feel REALISTIC. The technology acts as a combination of film, and video games. It's virtual reality."

"This sounds like an interesting experiment," The other man replied. "I would like to try next."

The SEGA EXE creator took the helmet off, and handed it to his fellow employee. "Go ahead, see for yourself. Just select what you want, and what genre, and PRESTO! It gives you a random, non-cannon scenario."

The other man put the SEGA EXE on, and saw a "select genre" screen, and a screen that read "How effective do you want the experience to be?" that featured a 1-10 selection.

"What on Earth kind of question is THAT? "How effective do you want the experience to be?"...This sounds dangerous."

"Don't worry, it's not," The EXE inventor reassured the man. "That just means if you want a COMEDY film, the amount of hilarity will depend on what setting you have it on. If you want a HORROR film, the amount of scariness will depend on what the setting you have it on."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is, until you get the hang of it."

"I've always been a Horror fan myself, but isn't this an invention for KIDS?"

"This invention is targeted towards EVERYONE. Adults could view the choose-your-own-adventure films, and have it set to "minor", "vulgar", "uncensored", "censored" or "explicit" language...or if the "parental block" is set, then kids can watch kid-friendly material. Teenagers will be able to view anything, just nothing TOO vulgar."

"I don't know about this, what if kids accidentally gain access to the..."explicit" material?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like swearing, or pornographic material."

"Oh, no. The SEGA EXE doesn't contain ANY pornographic material. The swearing on the other hand, depends on whether or not the "parental block" is on."

"We could get sued if the children accidentally view the Horror films set on "10" and get nightmares and scarred for life."

"Don't worry about it, Jackson. Everything will be alright. Besides, the "Horror" selection isn't even ALLOWED to play when the "parental block" is set."

"Okay. I suppose I'll watch "Horror", set on "10". How bad could it be?"

"Uh...I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jackson."

"Why not?"

"Because, "Horror" set on "10" hasn't been tested yet."

"What's the worst that could happen, Murphy? It's a VIDEO GAME, I don't think it can PSYCHICALLY hurt me. Besides, we're going to use the invention for MONETARY GAIN. Who cares if it's good or not in quality? People will buy ANYTHING these days."

Murphy, the SEGA EXE creator furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. By the way, I want to ENTERTAIN people, not JUST make money. Go ahead, let's see what happens, Jackson, you gold-digging assho-"

"Okay, what's going on in this lab?" The boss came walking down the stairs.

"Murphy's made a best-seller, and he's whining about the truth that we just aim to make money. And he still wonders WHY we made a partnership with Nintendo, ha! This guy's a CARD."

"Murphy, people actually LIKING a product is not much granted. Y'see, we're in this business for one purpose...And that's money. Nintendo TRIES to make money AND please people, can you believe it? No wonder their Wee-Wee Cube didn't sell much."

"It's "Wii U", Sir." Murphy corrected his boss. "We should be more respective towards them, considering that they let us do Mario and Sonic crossover games that people love."

"Whatever, does the damn thing WORK?"

"Testing, sir!" Jackson changed the "Horror" setting from "1" to "10". He then clicked the "play button"...

(The scene changes to a nice, sunny day in the city; the virtual reality helmet plays for Jackson)

A little Hedgehog, and his mother were walking down the street, hand in hand. The young Hedgehog donned a propeller hat that was colored like a rainbow, while the mother wore a purple sundress, yellow sunglasses, brown colored sandal shoes, and a black purse.

"That was fun, ma!" The young Hedgehog cheered. "The park was AMAZING! I like the swings the best!"

"I know you do, sweetie." His mother replied, smiling. "That's not ALL you're getting on this nice, sunny day."

"It's NOT?" The young Hedgehog looked at his mother in awe.

"Nope."

"Where ELSE are we going, ma?"

"You'll see." She giggled.

"I wanna know, I wanna know!"

"You'll see in a minute."

"Where we goin', where we goin'?"

"Calm down, Sonic," His mother giggled again. "It's one of your FAVORITE places."

Little Sonic gasped. "OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY! I can't wait!"

The mother and her son walked one more mile, and stopped in front of a candy store. "Here we are, Sonic."

Sonic looked up, as his eyes widened. He gasped in awe. "Can we go in?"

"Of course, my little Sonic! You can pick out whatever you want."

"YAY! Thanks, mom! You're the best!"

Sonic's mother leaned down, and kissed the top of his head.

The two went into the candy store, there was about every sugary sweet you could possibly imagine. There were lollipops, chocolate bars, gumdrops, even sodas of all kind; it was paradise to those who may have a sweet tooth.

"Oh...My...Gosh! I LOVE this place!" Sonic looked everywhere, grabbing a 16 ounce bottle of Diet Chaos Cola. "Look, ma! They have your favorite soda!"

Sonic's mother accepted the bottle. "Thank you, Sonic. What would YOU like? You may pick out a soda AND a candy."

"Woooowwie! How do I choose? There's just SOOO many different candies and sodas to choose from..."

Sonic looked all over the store, gazing at all the candies...just then, he had found his FAVORITE candy of them all; a big, red, cherry flavored lollipop. "I want THIS one, ma!"

"Okay, sweetie. Do you need help reaching it?"

"No, no, ma. I've got this." Sonic crouched, and sprung up, as he grabbed the red lollipop...the others fell off the display, but Sonic was too fast, as he caught every single one of them and put them back. "Yummy...they have Root Beer!"

"Nice catch, Sonic!" His mother applauded him. "Here's your Root Beer."

"Thanks, ma." Sonic hugged her and took the Root Beer.

The little blue Hedgehog and his mother walked over to the cashier and walked out the candy store, with sodas in hand.

Sonic took a drink from his bottle of Root Beer.

"Be careful, Sonic. It's dangerous to drink and walk at the same time," His mother said. "You could trip and it would all be over but the shout."

Sonic nodded, as he continued walking, hand-in-hand with his mother.

He watched the clouds, making shapes in his imagination. "Hehe, that cloud looks like a birdie."

His mother giggled. "That one over there looks like a dog's head."

"Hey, what's that, mom?" Sonic pointed his finger to the sky, as he noticed a hovering, grey pod. Its lower part is completely black, and there seemed to be a round man with a wacky-looking mustache piloting it. He wore a red suit, with yellow collar and had white gloves.

"What's what?" She looked up.

"Right there, mom. I see a flying ship or somethin'."

She quickly noticed the hovercraft. "What on Earth is THAT?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything LIKE it." She staggered, as if she were hiding something.

"Attention all!" The round man spoke from a bullhorn, as a large group of civilians gathered 'round. "If you value your lives, you will bow down to Doctor Robotnik!"

"Huh?" Sonic looked up. "What does he mean by that, mom?"

His mother's eyebrows furrowed at the man. "Ignore him, honey. He's sick in the head."

"Sick in the head?" Young Sonic asked innocently. "Does he need soup?"

"No sweetie, he's a criminal. A BAD guy."

"Then we should do something about him." Sonic looked up once more, observing the airship. "Be right back, mom!"

"Sonic! No!" His mother held him back, and continued walking. "You can't do anything about him, you're just a sweet, innocent little boy. You shouldn't have to deal with such madness. Especially at this age. You're only five years-old. I will NOT let you try something LIKE that!"

"But moooom," Sonic frowned, disappointed that his mother wouldn't let him "save the day". "I could save us from the mean man!"

"Absolutely NOT, young man. He's crazy, and he could hurt you. Just ignore him, and let's go home." His mother scolded.

"Mom, I want to help." Sonic stood still, stopping his mother in her tracks.

"No!" She snapped. "You can't do it, Sonic! You're just a little boy. Now stop being stubborn, and let's go!"

"All whom refuse to bow to me, shall be executed and be turned into my robotic slaves!" The man boasted again.

"Sonic, please let's go!" His mother was worried for the safety of her son. "This is NOT a game!"

Sonic looked up, and saw the bottom of the hovercraft. Down came some sort of wrecking ball from it, as it crashed into a building, knocking it over. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

The crowd was now running, screaming, hoping that their lives would not be taken by this contraption.

Sonic's mother grabbed him, as she ran fast as a bullet.

"Ahhh." The malevolent man gained an evil smile, as he followed the two. "I've never liked Hedgehogs! You aren't even WORTH being my prisoners! Hedgehogs don't exist to be surrendered to, they're made for me to DESTROY!" He let out a disgusting, twisted laugh, as he pressed a button, and had the wrecking ball drop.

The wrecking ball fell, almost hitting Sonic and his mother, but missed by an inch. "I believe the most solemn duty as the ruler, is to protect the people. If you show uncertainty and weakness in this decade, the world will drift toward tragedy. This will not happen on my watch!" He pressed another button, as the bottom of his hovercraft gained something unusual; a muzzle. Like what you would find on the end of a cannon.

Sonic's mother had nothing but the face of fear. She panicked, as she rushed with her little boy in arms, hoping that he would be safe. Tears ran down her eyes as she ran, and her son was crying, as he watched the hovercraft. "MOM, WHY DOES HE HATE HEDGEHOGS?! WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?!"

"Nothing, Sonic! We did NOTHING wrong, this man is CRAZY! We have to run from this monster before he kills us! Oh, my poor sweet baby, mommy's sorry this is happening."

"I want to go home, I want you safe, ma!" Sonic cried, his face wet with tears.

All his mother could do was run as fast as she could, as she ran in fear. "Don't worry, Sonic! We'll make it!"

The hovercraft followed, as the monster was catching up to them. "BLAST OFF, HEDGEHOGS! Time to die!" Bombs began falling out the hovercraft's muzzle, exploding buildings behind the Hedgehogs.

Sonic's mother was running out of breath, as she started slowing down a bit. "NOOOOO!"

Building after building fell, as pieces of their remains almost fell onto the poor, terrified Hedgehogs. Flames ignited apartment buildings because of the explosions, it was complete chaos.

"Sonic, listen to me, and listen to me good." His mother began. "I'm running out of stamina, I know that you have the gift of speed. Please, my sweet baby boy, run. Run as fast as you can, and don't look back. I can't run anymore. There's still time for you though. I want you to grow up, I want you to see the world, I want you to escape."

"W-What are you saying, mommy?" Sonic was crying his eyes out, as he couldn't understand what his mother was trying to tell him.

"Run free, my little Sonic." His mother was also in tears. She gave him a kiss. "I love you, Sonic. Don't worry, I will still be with you. You're never alone, remember that."

Sonic sniffed. "I love you too, mom." The two hugged tight, and his mother lifted him into the air.

"Be free." Was the last thing she said to him, as she threw him into the distance. She had great aim, so he flew a quarter of a mile away from the hovercraft.

Another bomb had fallen, as Sonic's mother tried to jump away from it, only to be exploded. The bomb had exploded a lamppost, and it fell on her head, bulb first, as the glass shards penetrated her forehead.

Young Sonic looked back, to see his mother's demise. He cried loudly, mourning the death of her. "I WILL AVENGE YOU, MOM!" He ran at top speed, running to his mother's house.

Doctor Robotnik laughed maniacally at his victory, to let the town know that he was pleased.

A disgusting deed is done.


	2. Everything Changes

The following hour, Sonic was sitting at the table, face in his hands sobbing. He was all alone. No mother. No friends.

Just then, a knock on the front door was heard. The Hedgehog jumped off his seat to answer it.

"Hi Sonic, wanna play dress-up?" It was Tails, Sonic's neighbor and best friend. He was four years old, still in diapers and carried a big box that contained some toys, and dress-up clothes. He also dragged a green blanket across the ground.

Sonic sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Not now, Tails. I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong, Sonic? Why you crying?" Tails wondered.

"My mom's gone, Tails."

"Huh?! W-What do you mean "gone"?"

Sonic let Tails in the door and shut it behind him. "She went to Heaven, Tails."

Tails' eyes watered, as he hugged Sonic tightly. "I'm sorry, Sonic."

"It's okay, Tails." Sonic cried.

"No it's not." Tails replied.

"You're right...She got dead because of a mean man named "Doctor Robotnik"."

"G-Got dead?" Tails cried with him. "What are we gonna do?"

"I...I don't know. My mom said that I was too little to fight him. I guess I'll avenge her when I'm old enough."

"What does "avenge" mean?" Tails asked innocently.

"He got her dead...I should get HIM dead."

"B-But...How are you gonna do that?"

"That's just it. I don't know."

There was another knock at the door.

"I think it's a stranger, Sonic!" Tails gasped.

"Shhh," Sonic put his finger to Tails' mouth. "I'll see who it is."

Sonic crawled on the ground and took a peek out the window. "It's a policeman." He then answered the door. "Hi, mister policeman. What do you want?" He asked in a friendly manor.

The police officer showed the two his badge. "Good evening, boys. I'm Officer Drummond. Sonic, your mother was murdered by Doctor Robotnik. I'm sorry, son. You were probably already aware of that, but I was sent to tell you. Also, may I please speak with your father?"

"Uhhh..." Sonic's eyes widened. "My mom said that he was captured by some..." He gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails become worried, as he saw Sonic's facial expression.

He was not. Flashbacks began to invade his mind, as he remembered being carried by his crying mother while he was a baby. She was singing a lullaby to him, and said not to worry about his father. "Daddy's been lifted away, Sonic. A mean man took him and made him into a robot." Her voice echoed inside Sonic's memories.

"Sonic?" Tails called.

Sonic ran to sit at the table and started taking deep breaths, crying and banging his fist on the table. "MY DAD'S GONE TOO!"

Tails and Officer Drummond ran straight for him, trying to snap him out of it. "SONIC!"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Sonic balled his eyes out. "IT'S MY FAULT, IT'S MY FAULT, IT'S MY FAULT!"

"No it's not!" Tails yelled back.

"Your friend is right, Sonic." Officer Drummond agreed. "It's not your fault. It's Robotnik's. I will get my squad after him and bring him to justice."

Sonic was silent, incapable of speech because he had lost his voice while crying tears of sorrow.

"I will make him regret his actions, son. You don't have to worry. You can trust your local police force."

"W-W..."

"He's trying to say something!" Tails exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you gonna do with my mom?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to give her a nice burial spot where you can visit her everyday." Officer Drummond reassured.

As the days went on from then on, Sonic had been visiting his mother's grave with Tails. They would each toss a white rose and lilac, Sonic's mother's favorite types of flowers.

A new chapter of tragic lives has begun.


	3. As The Years Pass

Years had pasted by. Sonic was filled with rage and sorrow, infuriated with Robotnik taking his mother's life. He had already experienced DABDA, but he couldn't help but acknowledge that Doctor Robotnik was responsible for her demise.

"Robotnik..." Sonic growled, as he balled his fist up. "I will hunt you down and avenge my mother."

There was a knock at the door, and Sonic answered. "Hiya, Sonic."

"Hey Tails," Sonic greeted coldly and let him in. Tails had grown a bit. He was now fifteen, and Sonic was sixteen.

"Judging by how you're talking, we're ready to go arrest Robotnik, right?" Tails carried the box that was filled with dress-up clothes, and water bottles.

"Uh, sure..."arrest"..." Sonic censored himself, as he didn't want Tails to know that he would be killing Doctor Robotnik. Sonic tried his best to teach Tails morals and values. He had taught him that killing is wrong, because if he did...He would be no better than the psychopath that killed his mother.

"Do you think that we're...Old enough yet?"

"No...But I cannot wait anymore. We've gotta find his lair."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Simple, we just track him." Sonic explained simply, putting a hand to his ear.

"What are you do-"

"Shhh." Sonic silenced Tails. "I'm trying to hear."

"Hear wha-"

"Shhh...I always listen in the background, hoping Robotnik would be there. Didn't you ever notice him flying over this hou-" Sonic then heard a strange noise. It sounded like a fire crackling. "What the Hell is that noise?"

A flaming board fell onto one of Tails' tails. "OH MY GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" He struggled to remove the flaming wood.

Sonic kicked it off with ease. "WE BETTER RUN, TAILS!" He grabbed his fox friend along with the box, and crashed through the wooden door. He gazed up to the sky to see that the twisted man had returned, piloting his hovercraft.

Robotnik let out his disgusting laugh, as he watched the two run. "So Hedgehog, did you REALLY think I was going to let you LIVE? I figured that stalking your house as you aged, while planning to avenge your mother would be effective, more emotional before kill you. Thank you for proving my conjecture, boys...NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEMISE!"

"RUN!" Tails screamed, dragging Sonic by the arm.

"No, I'm TIRED of running, Tails. I had failed my mother, I am NOT going to stop until Robotnik's GONE!"

"Sonic, are you insane?! He's got the hovercraft right there, let's go! We can avenge your mother later!"

Just then, Sonic saw an hallucination. It looked exactly like his mother. He stared into the distance, trying to figure out if it was real or not. "M-Mom?"

Robotnik pushed a button, summoning fire to burn the house to ashes.

"SONIC!" Tails slapped the Hedgehog across the face. "Snap out of it!"

Sonic shook his head violently, as he looked into the distance. The image of his mother was gone. "Tails, did you see that?"

"RUN!" Tails screeched, fearing for his life.

Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and ran to the nearest gun store.

"Why are we here?" Tails wondered. "You said we CAN'T kill him."

Sonic took a minute to think. "...We can still crash his hovercraft, then beat the snort outta him."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"..." Sonic couldn't find another lie to tell, as a tear fell down his face. His mind was wholly on his mother. "You leave that to me."

"Okay, brother. I trust you." Tails answered, as a tear formed in his eye as well. "If we don't make it out alive, at least you'll be back with your mom. I'll be with you guys too."

Sonic began crying, as he hugged the fox tightly. No words were spoken by the Hedgehog.

"Hey," Tails sniffed. "I still remember the song my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep. Maybe it would help you."

"Go ahead," Sonic stopped to look at him.

Tails sniffled, losing his voice from crying. He began to sing softly. "Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Feel the sunshine, forget about the rain. Just think about the better days, and they will rid your pain."

Sonic clapped softly. "That was...beautiful, Tails."

Tails blushed in embarrassment. "Oh God that was embarrassing, better be glad that you're my FRIEND. Heh."

Sonic had bought a model 17 Glock that included a ten round magazine in secrecy while Tails was singing. He put the safety on, and hid it in Tails' box of dress-up clothes. "Tails, I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Tails didn't notice Sonic putting the gun inside his box.

"Let's FOLLOW Robotnik, he's gotta have a secret lair, right?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of all the superhero shows we've watched of course. Remember when the villain from the movie, "X" had a secret hideout? What about from the action movie, "Boom"? "Lost Worlds", "Secret Rings" and "Generations" ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah..." Tails let out a gasp. "So you're saying that Robotnik is the villain like a MOVIE, and nobody's probably gonna get those references?"

"Yep."

"Then it's settled; you're crazy."

"Tails, he has a HOVERCRAFT. The man's oughta have a secret, evil hideout."

"As much as I want to deny that...I think we should try anyway. What's the plan?"

"We go through the dress-up clothes you brought and pretend that WE'RE robots Robotnik enslaved."

"That might be crazy enough to work," Tails opened the box, and took out a black top hat. "Hey, is this a BB gun we used to play with?"

Sweat formed on Sonic's head. "Y-Yeah...Let's just put it back and use it on Robotnik."

"Why are you so jumpy about the gun?" Tails giggled, placing it back into the box, much to Sonic's relief. "Okay, so we're supposed to wear weird, random costumes?"

"Yeah, I'll take that ridiculous brown neckerchief." Tails handed Sonic the mentioned item.

"I guess I'll wear the black top hat and green scarf."

"This is gonna work perfectly."

"I feel weird being out in public like this." Tails blushed, as he pulled the scarf over his face.

"Put that down! Shhh, Robotnik's coming." Sonic and Tails began doing the robot dance.

The hovercraft came flying. "What the Hell are those things?" Robotnik scratched his head. "You must be my robots?"

"Yes, it is I; The...uh...The Metal Sonic-dot-EXE, master."

"Metal Sonic?" Robtnik scratched his head. "Oh, you must be a target-practice robot, right?"

Tails looked at Sonic nervously.

"...Affirmative, master. And this is Tails-dot-JPeg He's a super-computer from the base."

"Oh? Hmm...Tails-dot-JPeg!" Robotnik called.

"Y-Yes, master?" Tails nervously answered.

"How many times does the human heart beat per day?"

"One hundred thousand times, Doctor Robotnik." Tails answered easily.

"Let's go back to the base, master. Please? There's something I've been wanting to show you for a LONG time there..." Sonic pleaded. His heavy emotions made him a bit pushy, as he begged.

"Okay, robots. Let's go. I need a break after Hedgehog genocide anyway." Robotnik let Sonic and Tails hitch a ride, as they hung by either side of the hovercraft and they flew to the base.

The spiraling sanity of a deceased mother's son.


	4. The Conclusion

The three flew for what seemed like an eternity, until they see a dark, malevolent-looking place. There were metallic buildings that were shaped to look like Robotnik's head, and the heads of various creations of the evil doctor. No Mobians, nor people. All that were populating, were Robotnik's creations. Either robotic slaves, or disgusting technological experiments on innocent animals such as rabbits, birds, bees and other species.

Tails got a nervous feeling, as he held on for dear life. "It's okay Tails, just don't look down."

"But I did, Sonic. It's not that pleasant. Y'know, I'm not the kinda guy that MINDS heights...But THIS...This is the highest I've been up in the air." Tails' face turned to a shade of green.

"That's enough out of you robots," Robotnik ordered. "You two are going to have a SPECIAL job."

"W-What's that?" Tails worried.

"I've started to build robots out of Sonic the Hedgehog's pesky little friends." Robotnik explained simply.

"WHAT?!" Sonic screamed, as Tails covered his mouth out of shock.

"I know, pretty EVIL, eh?" Robotnik seemed pleased with himself. "I'm glad you like my plan too; to turn his precious "superpower of teamwork" AGAINST him!" He let out another digustful laugh.

Sonic's eye twitched rapidly. 'Do it for mom, do it for mom, do it for mom...' He repeated inside his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Metal ?" Tails asked in a fake robotic voice.

Sonic fought the urge to express anger in spite of Robotnik, and replied through his teeth. "Y-Yes, . I am fine, just...living like the evil robot that I am...Hehehe.."

"Silence I said!" Robotnik bellowed, as they arrived to his destination. "My creation of Sonic's friend is in here."

He landed the hovercraft on what seemed to be a mountain in the shape of his own head.

'Talk about conceited.' Tails thought to himself, as him and Sonic followed the evil doctor.

Robotnik lead them to a large machine. It looked like a tank, with a metallic dark purple border. It had disturbing robotic arms had held knifes, scalpels, and even technological parts... "This is my greatest invention of them all; The Robotnikcizer!"

Sonic and Tails observed the machine with looks of confusion, and disgust.

"Next to it is a wimpy little machine called "The Roboticizer". It was invented by some elder Hedgehog that wanted to "help the living by letting them live forever as a robot". Bleh." Robotnik pretended to vomit. "I'll pass. You see..." While Robotnik was monologuing Sonic and Tails observed the machine. It was strange looking. Then again, so was everything in Robotnik's base.

Sonic and Tails managed to make out a figure inside the machine. It was, disgusting looking. Sonic wouldn't have felt that bad about someone he didn't know, but that was changed after he noticed familiar red fur.

Tails had tears welling up in his eyes as he figured out who was inside the machine. He tore his gaze away from the machine and at Sonic. "Is that...?" Tails had a mix of sadness and worry in his voice.

Sonic's anger was building up more and more as he looked at the machine, so was his sadness. He tore his gaze away as well and looked at Tails, noticeably fighting back tears. "Yeah it is buddy... Poor Knux..."

Sonic and Tails weren't paying attention until Robotnik spoke up. "Hey! Robots! Are you listening?!" Sonic and Tails quickly spun around almost losing their disguises.

"Yes we are Doctor Robotnik!" They said in unison.

"Good! Now, as I was saying! The Roboticizer would turn the living into robots painlessly. But as the scientist I am, I have designed THIS machine to not only PAINFULLY turn them into robots, but I get to see it all happen! Dissection by hand is a thing of the past."

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Where's the little robots' room?" Tails put a hand to his mouth.

"Over there actually." Robotnik pointed, as the fox ran for it. "Where the HELL did I get the idea of making robots that actually FEEL?" He wondered.

Sonic looked at Robotnik while he wasn't looking. His eyebrows furrowed, as he looked at the doctor with pure hatred. Rage boiled inside his very core, he slowly pulled Tails' box closer to him. "Hey Robotnik!"

Doctor Robotnik turned his head around to face Sonic. "What do you want, Metal Sonic?"

Sonic ripped the neckerchief off, and pulled the gun out. He loaded and cocked it. "Say goodbye, you scum!"

Robotnik looked shocked, trying to run. Sonic didn't care, he stuck his arm out and took the shot. The doctor fell over, with blood rushing out the back of his head, as Sonic began laughing psychotically.

Tails came out the bathroom, hearing the noise. "SONIC!"

Sonic noticed Tails, and stopped laughing, trying to hide the gun.

"What just happened?!"

Sonic fell to his knees, and began crying. "Tails...I...I'm sorry."

Tails ran up to Sonic, then saw Robotnik's bloody corpse. "Sonic...You..."

"I KILLED HIM, TAILS!" Sonic bawled. "I MURDERED HIM, OKAY?!"

"No you didn't, Sonic."

"YES I DID!" Sonic's tears fell to onto Tails' shoulder, as he practically drowned in his own tears. "WHAT KIND OF HERO AM I?!"

"Sonic, it's-" Tails teared up as well. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Sonic's thoughts began to run. Tails tried to speak, but Sonic's thoughts spoke over him. 'I'm a murderer! It's all my fault!"

"Sonic!" Tails cried, shaking the Hedgehog by the shoulders.

'My mother's so disappointed in me! I bet she's crying tears because I couldn't resist revenge! I'm weak...And my best friend witnessed me killing someone. I'm no better than Robotnik!"

"Sonic, please answer me!" Tails shook him harder. "Please, say something!"

'Tails...Tails is seeing me talking to myself. I'm...Insane.'

"SONIC! PLEASE DROP THE GUN! IT'S OVER!"

'I wish I could do something so Tails didn't have to see me as the monster I am. I'm a monster, I crave blood. I'm a murderer. I...I killed someone. There's no excuse, nor should there be.'

"Sonic, let me help you through this! Just talk to me!" Tails grabbed Sonic's gun, in hopes of helping his friend.

"Tails! Let go!" Sonic tried yank the gun from Tails' grasp, only to accidentally pull the trigger.

Tails' eyes widened, as he took his last breath. He collapsed, as Sonic accidentally shot his heart.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed. "NOOO!" He grabbed Tails' shoulders. "TAILS, GET UP!"

Tails couldn't respond, as the life drained from his eyes. Blood was pumping out his gun-wound.

A great silence was present, as all Sonic could do was witness the death of his own best friend. It seemed like eternity, until Sonic finally spoke. "I love you, brother." He used his fingers to close his fox friend's eyes.

Game Over. When it came to vengeance...Nobody had won.

Sonic mourned over the death of his best friend, sobbing over his corpse.

"I'm sorry, Tails!" Sonic lightly banged his fist on Tails' chest repeatedly. "I'm sorry."

Just then, behind the Hedgehog, a small, two small red lights illuminated in the shadows.

"I WISH ROBOTNIK WAS NEVER BORN!" Sonic yelled, not noticing the enigma behind him.

"Sonic?" A voice came from the unidentified thing.

"What the?!" Sonic turned around, as he watched the shadows. Metal clanked, as it walked.

"Sonic! It's you!" It was the Robotnikcized Knuckles the Echidna. He seemed happy to see the Hedgehog, yet he was in much pain, as he spoke softly. "I saw everything. Thank you. Thank you for setting me free."

"Knuckles!" Sonic was a bit happy to see the Echidna.

"Did you know that Tails isn't really dead?"

"W-What do you mean?" Sonic wondered, sniffing.

"If you put him through a painless machine called "The Doll Maker 9000". It's located downstairs, it can heal him. The soul will naturally inhabit the new body because of his traumatizing, untimely death." Knuckles explained. "But if you-"

"I CAN SAVE MY BEST FRIEND?!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, but be careful. Robotnik had set lethal booby-traps. Especially if you don't have any rings with you." Knuckles warned. "Hey, did you see Rouge try to steal the Master Emerald? Well, now that I've painfully turned into Metal Knuckles...I can stop her."

Sonic chuckled weakly, lifting Tails' body. The fox's body was still pumping out blood, as his carcass was slowly preparing itself to rot. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll fix you."

The Hedgehog began to ran at top speeds, searching for the machine that Knuckles had spoke of. Many saw blades swung, and fire spawned in random areas. "Haha, Robotnik's got nothing on me."

Sonic ran more, dodge every trap with ease. He yawned, as boredom struck. "I guess Robotnik was getting too old for death-machines, because this Hedgehog's an all-speed racer! Heck, with all this technology, I could be a "Sonic all-star racer TRANSFORMED"!" He giggled, still looking for The Doll Maker 9000...

His search kept on, until he finally saw a machine that was illuminated in orange light that resembled 3D printer. Written in big lettering on the machine, was the phrase "The Doll Maker 9000". Also, there was a visible label on it that read "To be destroyed later".

"There it is!" Sonic called, running straight towards it. An alarm was sounded. "Shoot, I'd better hurry! Who KNOWS what ELSE Robotnik put in here? No worries, Tails. I'll save you."

Just then, out of nowhere, metallic stalagmites popped up from underground and stabbed through Sonic's back. The stalagmites pierced through Sonic's whole body. Blood ran out the holes, spikes through Sonic's eyes, throat and everywhere else. Blood gushing out his veins, saliva from Sonic's mouth slowly ran down. Blood and viscera sprayed onto the floor, and the wall. Tails' corpse went flying into the machine from the jerk of Sonic being stabbed.

The machine began running, as smoke spawned from out the machine, covering it entirely. The stalagmites went back down, letting Sonic's corpse fall the rest of the way down to the floor. The Doll Maker 9000 went off with a "DING!" Tails flew out the machine, but what's this? His entire body was changed to look that of a doll version of himself. His mouth was now a bear trap, he was now able to fly without his tails, as there was now a propeller inserted into his back. He wore a doll version of his top hat, and his eyes were changes to look that of a robotic snake. He also had a new antenna with a red diamond-shaped gem on top.

White subtitles appeared. The text read "Game over?".

(We're brought back into the real world, as employee Jackson takes the helmet off.)

"Wow, Murphy...Just wow." Jackson was shocked, handing the EXE to its creator, Murphy.

"So, what do you think? It's a nifty little invention, right?" Murphy proudly took his invention back. "So...Can we release it for Sonic's anniversary?"

"Yes!" The boss applauded the EXE creator. "It's perfect! Everybody, give Murphy a hand!"

All the other employees joined their boss in clapping, whistling and such.

"We're going to profit SO MUCH from the EXE! Murphy, you're a genius!" The boss took the invention. "Let's start making more of these, give us the blueprints and we can start production immediately!"

"Okay..." Murphy let out a nervous laugh, because the boss spoke loudly as usual.

A familiar psychotic laugh was heard, echoing throughout the building.

"That's a NICE impression, Murphy. Did you do the voice yourself in the game?"

"Uhh, sir? T-That wasn't me." Murphy faltered. "Hey, what on Earth?!" He noticed that Tails Doll was sitting next to a random computer. He felt like the doll was watching him.

"Hey," Tails Doll greeted. "I have one question for you..."

Murphy looked wide-eyed at the doll. "W-What is it?"

"Can you feel the sunshine, does it brighten up your day?" Tails Doll creepily sang, and let out a laugh that slowed down and began sounding demonic.

"Ummm, I d-don't k-kno-" Tails Doll's gem illuminated in a bright red light, and he jumped onto Murphy, clawing at his face while laughing.

The boss turned around to walk back to his office, but froze in place, as he saw Sonic looking at him with a cocked head, and a demonic grin. "H-Hello, Soooni-"

Sonic pounced, grabbing the boss' throat and pinning him to the wall. "BRING HER BACK!" He demanded.

"I-I don't understand!" The boss had never felt fear like he has now. He shivered, as he looked into Sonic's black, bloody eyes. His irises now a blood-red color, and his highlights were now shadowed. "P-PLEASE LET ME GO!"

The dark Hedgehog let go, chuckling evilly. "So, YOU'RE the reason all the pain happened. It's time to play my favorite game, it's called "Judgement Day". Are you feeling lucky?"

The screen goes to black, as Sonic laughs psychotically with the boss screaming. Bloodstains form in the screen, as black, bloody subtitles form, reading "Game Over".


End file.
